Entra en mi vida
by ConaCartes
Summary: Estoy nervioso, no es la primera vez en que me presentó, pero… los nervios siempre me atacan a último minuto para luego venir a desaparecer al momento de cantar... Si supieran que yo antes no era nadie, que no era nadie hasta que apareció ella... -La cantaré, Dobe – ... Nuestra canción… Su canción.
1. Esperanzas

**Entra en mi vida**

**Capitulo1**

Estoy nervioso, no es la primera vez en que me presentó, pero… los nervios siempre me atacan a último minuto para luego venir a desaparecer al momento de cantar. Atrás en camarines observo como los integrantes del staff se movilizan de un lado para otro para comenzar el show; me tratan con respeto, siempre que tengo la oportunidad de trazar una conversación con ellos me observan con ¿devoción?

Si supieran que yo antes no era nadie, que no era nadie hasta que apareció ella.

-¡**Saasuukee! ¡TEMEE**! – con el ceño levemente fruncido, me giro y observo a mi rubio y tonto amigo o bueno casi hermano, al darme cuenta que era el fruncí aún más el ceño (si es que eso era posible jaja), que se cree ese Dobe de pacotilla para llamarme Teme a mí, Uchiha Sasuke.

**¡Dobe!** – respondo o mejor dicho gruño

**Eh, Teme, ¿distraído? Te he estado llamando hace un buen rato dettabayo!** – gritando.

**No grites, ¡Dobe! **– contrólate pienso, no lo mates es tu mejor amigo ¿A esto porque lo es? Suspiro y niego con la cabeza - **¿Para que tanto me llamabas?**

**¡Ah, si! Verdad dettabayo!, el productor me mandó a decirte que sales en 5 minutos, Teme.**

suspiró – **Hmp** – respondo

**TEME! No me "Hmpnees"**- grita Naruto

No quiero contarle al Dobe que hoy cantare "esa" canción, mi cara debe de haber reflejado perfectamente mis sentimientos en ese momento ya que Naruto de un momento a otro cambio su actitud de "molestemos un poco a Sasuke" para ser una de "¿Qué pasó, Sasuke?" No era usual ver a Naruto serio créanme es raro, Naruto no es serio.

-**¿Qué tienes, Sasuke?** – Si esta totalmente preocupado, solo me llama por mi nombre cuando… es algo en verdad importante y no hay tiempo para bromas o cuando cree que estoy mal, y es verdad me siento mal y gracias a estos pequeños detalles me acuerdo del porque Naruto es mi mejor amigo, suspiró.

-**La cantaré, Dobe** – y se que con esa simple frase me ha entendido, que sabe por lo que estoy pasando.

Naruto no me dice nada pero me sonríe y coloca su mano sobre mi hombro y con eso se que me esta dando todo su apoyó, se que…

-**Uchiha-sama** – nos interrumpe el grito de uno de los ayudantes de audio – **en 1 minuto comenzamos**- solo asiento con la cabeza, trato de sonreírle a Naruto pero la siento más como una mueca, volteo hacia el escenario y me preparó.

Escuchó a la multitud gritando mi nombre, 30 segundos, y solo me recuerdo todo lo que tengo es gracias a ella.

20 segundos…

Espero que les guste… es mi historia NO! es "nuestra" historia… Nuestra canción… Su canción.

Me entregan mi micrófono, lo sostengo con fuerza antes de salir.

**¡Sasuke! **– me giró y veo a Naruto que me mira con una sonrisa y el dedo pulgar hacia arriba – **Suerte, hermano, les va a gustar, le va a gustar.**

5 segundos…

Se apagan las luces la multitud grita, mientras yo camino por la oscuridad hasta el centro del escenario.

El tiempo termina, las luces me alumbran, de fondo suena la melodía de nuestra historia y tengo el presentimiento de que lo sabrás… aun tengo esperanzas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Holoo! estoy muy emocionada ya que por primera vez me he atrevido a publicar una historia totalmente miiia :) wiiii jjijiji espero que les guste! - siempre había hecho adaptaciones.

Así que no tengan miedo, corriganme , retenme , felicitenme hagan lo que quieran... estoy aquí para aprender y seguir escribiendo que es lo que más me gusta a parte de leer!

por otra parte se que es cortito, pero la historia puede que tenga para largo...

Gracias por leer! *-* Nos leemos

ConaaCartes

Pd: creo que esta demás decir que estos espectaculares personajes no me pertenecen! :P


	2. Buenas Noches

**Entra en mi vida**

**Capitulo2**

**Estoy en casa **– grito, nadie contesta, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que mi madre debería de estar en casa - **¿madre…?** – intento una vez más.

**¡es… estoy en la cocina hijo!** – porque esta titubeando. Con prisa me aproximo hacia la cocina y encuentro a mi madre temblando en una esquina de esta, no se había dado aún cuenta de mi presencia, ella voltea, se asusta, observo como respira hondamente y trata de sonreírme pero yo la conozco, es una sonrisa falsa, rápidamente se gira hacia el lavaplatos y comienza a lavar el servicio que estaba sucio.

**¿Qué tienes madre? **– me acerco a ella y le toco el hombro haciéndola voltear y que quede frente a mi – **lo ha hecho el ¿verdad?** – le pregunto mientras recorro con delicadeza el moretón que seguro mañana va estar mucho más visible y con un feo color, la veo negar y suspirar cuando por fin se atreve a mirarme a los ojos.

**fue mi culpa… yo… yo no quería ofenderlo, solo le pregunte porque llegaba tan tarde… es mi culpa.**

**¡Maldita sea! Como mierda puedes decir que es tu culpa, es un hijo de puta! No es la primera vez que te golpea cierto** – no es una pregunta y ella lo sabe, sabe que lo estoy afirmando. Comienza a sollozar y solo la veo asentir. Estoy furioso.

**Por favor Sasuke… no hagas nada, no quiero que te haga daño… **- no entiendo como no quiere que no hago nada, ella me abraza, yo solo suspiro, quiero protegerla ¿por qué no me entiende?

**Eres lo único que me queda**- susurró.

**No digas eso**- la escuchó sollozar contra mi pecho.

**Mikoto! Escúchame… Mamá… no me pidas que observe como te golpea porque no lo haré**- le digo mientras que delicadamente me separo de ella y salgo rápidamente de la cocina para dirigirme a la oficina en el segundo piso de ese hijo de puta!

Escucho a mi madre gritar mi nombre, todo el odio de que le tengo a ese sujeto aumenta, no me gusta escucharla así. Yo me prometí protegerla.

**¡Hijo de Puta! **–grito furioso golpeando la puerta de paso mientras la abro - **¡Vuelve a tocarle un pelo a mi madre y te mato!** – aprieto mi manos tratando de contenerme.

**¿¡Que te crees, pendejo!? , ¿crees que me puedes tratar así… yo no soy tu padre no soy un blandengue**- lo escucho y tiemblo de rabia - ** a quien puedas manipular y adivina que, con tu madre haré lo que se me venga en gana, es mi esposa, es mi casa, yo hago lo que quiero**- no aguanto ni un minuto y me lanzó a golpearlo, lo golpeo una y otra vez, paró y me levantó.

Lo observo y me doy cuenta esta sangrando de la nariz, el labio reventado, y un tajo en el pómulo derecho.

**¡Me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mi…! Solo no la toques a ella** – digo mirándolo desde arriba.

**Jajajajajaja, y tú crees ¿que yo te haré caso? **– lo veo levantar una ceja, aagh no lo aguanto, lo vuelvo a golpear y salgo de la oficina, quiero alejarme, quiero irme pero sé que no puedo dejar a mi madre con ese imbécil que trata de reemplazar a mi padre.

Al entrar al salón, veo a mi madre llorando, me acerco a ella la abrazó y le recomiendo que vaya quedarse con una amiga por un tiempo, de que no se quede en a casa, de que lo deje y me voy se que necesita su espacio a solas y yo en estos momentos en verdad necesito un whisky.

Me dirijo en mi "nena", mi moto a Konoha's un bar decente que encontré con Naruto en nuestros días de estudiantes y chicos malos.

Al entrar me encamino inmediatamente hacia la barra ahí me atiende Shikamaru, inclino la cabeza como saludo y entiende que no estoy de ánimos para tener una charla. Como quiero olvidar todos y cada uno de mis problemas por un tiempo le pido un Whisky con hielo, me acomodo dando la espalda hacia la barra para ver a la clientela y buscar a la chica que me haría de compañera esa noche, ustedes me entienden, pero no quería a unas de esas zorras de siempre como Karin que se le pegaban como lapas y se les insinuaban a cada momento y que un poco menos anduvieran casi desnudas por la vida… bueno para sus momentos de necesidad… eran bienvenidas, me río internamente, pero la mayoría del tiempo eran una molestia.

Seguí buscando a mi víctima, perdón, compañera de esa noche.

En eso, una chica me llama la atención está al otro lado de la barra, una chica muy bien parecida debo decirles, piernas largas y bien contorneadas, unas curvas que se mueren, si que estaba bien proporcionada, una cintura estrecha, abdomen plano, pero lo que más llamaba mi atención era su cabello liso de un color rosa platinado muy bonito debo agregar que le llegaba a mediación de la cadera, de perfil podía ver unos labios que pedían ser besados húmedos por el whisky que ella estaba bebiendo, una nariz respingada y pequeña y sus ojos, sus ojos de un hermoso color jade.

Pero no estaba acompañada, estaba sola, tenía una cara de… ¿olvidar?, me vi en la necesidad de conocerla de… ¿ayudarla? De querer encontrar otra alma lastimada, rota, como yo.

Al parecer ella estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos por qué no me nota cuando me siento en la silla desocupada a su lado. Pido otro Whisky.

Volteo a verla, de verdad es bellísima!

**Buenas Noches **– ella voltea a mirarme, no me responde, solo me mira y yo aprovecho de viajar en sus ojos jades, no me mira como las otras chicas, no me mira con lujuria si no que me mira con… ¿confusión? Y vi como sus emociones se reflejaban en sus ojos, era un libro abierto, eso seguro. Supe leer en su mira el ¿Por qué me está hablando?

**Mucho gusto, Uchiha Sasuke ** – le sonrío ¿amigablemente? Yo no era amistoso, yo soy un galán, pero la verdad era que no tenía la intención de llevarla a la cama y no volverla a ver más.

**Haruno Sakura, un gusto **– me sonrío, y sin saberlo con eso me condenó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les allá gustado el segundo capi! C: ... sientanze en confianza si es que no les allá gustado algo y díganmelo o^-^o

Gracias por leer! Nos leemos C:

ConaaCartes


	3. Intrigada

**Entra en mi vida**

**Capitulo3**

_**When the days are cold**_

_**And the cards all fold**_

_**And the saints we see**_

_**Are all made of gold**_

Perdí a mi madre cuando tenía 8 años de edad por la culpa del cáncer, viví todo el tratamiento con ella, ver como apoco el cabello se le comenzó a caer, que ya no podía jugar conmigo ya que se cansaba rápidamente, una vez encontré a mi padre llorando en su habitación viendo nuestro álbum familiar después de que hayan internado a mi madre desde ese día siempre acompañábamos a mi madre durante antes de que yo me tuviera que ir al instituto.

_**When your dreams all fail**_

_**And the ones we hail**_

_**Are the worst of all**_

_**And the blood's run stale**_

El día en que ella falleció, la vi por última vez en la mañana antes de dirigirme al colegio. Ella me había sonreído y me había dicho que me cuidara, que siguiera mis sueños, que tuviera buenas notas, que me enamorara y fuera feliz, que tuviera muchos hijos y que los disfrutara; En ese momento yo no lo sabía y tampoco pasó por mi mente que ella se estaba despidiendo porque si, ella lo sabía.

Como todos los días, me despedí con un – "**te amo, okaasan**" – y un besó en su frente y ella me respondía – "**Yo, también te amo mi flor de cerezo**" – sonriéndome - "**cuídate en el instituto y se la mejor**" -.

_**I want to hide the truth**_

_**I want to shelter you**_

_**But with the beast inside**_

_**There's nowhere we can hide**_

Había estado en clase de lengua con mi profesor designado Kakashi Hatake, cuando la Directora del instituto interrumpió y pidió hablar con mi sensei. Al vernos sin vigilancia adulta la mayoría se paro o se volteó a hablar con sus compañeros de puesto, en mi caso recuerdo haberme volteado para comunicarle a Ino, mi mejor amiga, que si me habían dejado ir a dormir a su casa, cuando vimos entrar a Kakashi-sensei con rostro serió. Todos inmediatamente se habían callado, dejando un tenso silenció mientras de dirigían los que estaban de pie a sus respectivos puestos.

"**Sakura, ven aquí un momento" **– todos habían volteado a mirarme, mientras que Ino me miraba interrogativa.

"**hai" **– había contestado

Me había dirigido hacia su escritorio, pero me señalo que hablaríamos en privado afuera.

Mi sorpresa se hizo aun más grande cuando vi a la Directora aun afuera de la aula.

"**Tsunade-sama" **– la había saludado.

Lo poco que recuerdo de esa "conversación" fue:

"**Sakura, sé que esto será difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte"** – había asentido inocentemente, no entendía de que estaba hablando.

"**Sakura" **– había colocado su mano en mi hombro –**"tu padre acaba de llamar del hospital"**.

"**¿¡Le pasó algo a mi mamá!?**" – sollozó, sabía la respuesta la presentía, pero no podía ser posible mi mamá…

"**Sakura, tu madre falleció" **– me acuerdo que grite, que lloraba y que gracias a eso llame la atención de todo mi curso... luego no recordaba nada me había desmayado.

_**No matter what we breed**_

_**We still are made of greed**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

Cuando desperté, quería creer que solo era una pesadilla, pero no lo era; me prometí a la edad tierna de ocho años que por mí y por la memoria de mi madre, que me convertiría en medico y que sería la mejor, que sanaría a todas las personas para que no sufrieran ellas y sus familias como le pasó a mi madre y a nuestra pequeña familia.

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

Y ahora, quince años después siendo la doctora jefe del hospital general de Tokio que era considerado el mejor de todo Japón, me enteró por casualidad, que ironía ¿no?, que mi padre tiene cáncer a los huesos y que era tan avanzado que aunque se le quisiera dar tratamiento no serviría; era terminal.

_**Don't get to close **_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

**Por Kami-sama, ¿¡me quieres quitar todo!?** – gritó mientras siguen deslizándose lagrimas por mi rostro, me encuentro sola en mi departamento loft a dos cuadras del centro de Tokio y tres del hospital.

**Primero mi madre y ahora me quieres arrebatar a mi… papá **–susurró

_**They say it's what you may**_

'_**cause say it's up to fade**_

_**It's volve in my in my soul**_

_**I need to let you go**_

Miro a mí alrededor y veo como me rodean todos los recuerdos que compartí con mi padre.

_**You eyes they shine so bright**_

_**I wanna see that light**_

_**I can't scape this now**_

_**Unless you show me how**_

Quiero olvidar. No quiero recordar que mi… está enfermo y aunque sea la jefa del mejor hospital en todo Japón, no pueda hacer nada.

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

Me levantó, me dirijo hacia el baño, me doy una ducha rápida… quiero salir distraerme, me visto con unos jeans ajustado oscuros, unos zapatos con tacón, una polera simple sin diseño pero que es un poco ceñida, tomó mi chaqueta de cuero preferida y por último me maquillo mínimamente, tomó mis llaves y salgo.

_**Don't get close**_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

Me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento donde me espera mi bebé, un Ferrari California color negro, se preguntarán cómo es que lo tengo; Simple al ser persistente con mis estudios logré saltarme muchos cursos tanto en la escuela como en la universidad, a la edad de veintiún años ya me había titulado con honores y tenía dos doctorados, trabaja desde que tenía practicas en el Hospital General como ayudante de la jefa directiva. Y al jubilarse mi sensei me había dejado a cargo de la directiva, en dos meses se cumpliría un año desde que asumí el puesto.

Al deambular por la ciudad me tope con un bar que me llamó la atención, era del tipo clásico, en los que todavía puedes observar la estructura original del lugar, era como estar en otra época.

Me dirijo hacia la barra y pido un whisky.

Aún podía recordar, de que por casualidad me había encontrado a mí padre en la sala de espera de los exámenes, no era común, generalmente el me avisaba cuando se realizaba chequeos para poder almorzar juntos luego de estos.

Me había mirado nervioso, lo conozco, lo suficiente para saber que me ocultaba algo.

Justo iba a preguntarle, cuando nos interrumpe Ikuto, uno de mis mejores médicos en tratamientos de enfermedades cancerígenas.

"**Aquí, están los resultados de los exámenes"** – se había dirigido hacía mi padre sin reparar aun en mi presencia.

Yo solo podía interrogar con la mirada a mi padre, chasquee la lengua e Ikuto se voltea confundido.

"**Ikuto…" **– lo había llamado - ** "puedo ver el resultado"** – no era una pregunta, era una orden y él lo noto ya que inmediatamente me entrego los exámenes.

Rápidamente comencé a abrirlos, mientras miraba a mi padre ceñudamente por no haberme comentado nada.

Al leerlos, al confirmar lo que tenía…

**Buenas Noches **– interrumpen mis pensamientos y a la vez ese doloroso recuerdo, me volteo a ver quien había sido el causante. Era un chico guapo, la verdad uno muuuy guapo ¡DEMASIASO, shanaroo! cómo de mi edad o unos años mayor; "¿¡Por qué me hablaba!?". Lo miraba directamente a sus ojos que eran tan negros como la noche, su cabello era azabache pero con la luz baja del bar se le veían mechones azules, tenía unos labios gruesos… que estoy pensando.

**Mucho gusto, Uchiha Sasuke** – se presenta… había algo que me atraía de él además de su atractivo, lo recorrí con la mirada sin que él se diera cuenta; hombros anchos, unos brazos que se veían a simple vista trabajados, vestía unos jeans negros ajustados a sus muslos, una polera con cuello en V blanca que dejaba entre ver un pecho y abdomen también trabajados y una chaqueta de cuero que lo hacía ver …

**Haruno Sakura, un gusto **– que perdería, ella no era una chica que se acostara con cualquier desconocido y la verdad… estaba intrigada, quería saber él porque del que me hablara – le sonrío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-

La canción por si les interesa es Demons de Imagine Dragons! *-*

Aah conocimos un poco a Sakuraa :'(

Espero les guste! o^-^o y acuérdense que si algo nos les gusto, háganme lo saber así voy mejorando.

Les deseo suerte a los que estén en semana de pruebas y muchos trabajos- mis caso xD jajaja

Gracias por leer! Nos leemos C:

ConaaCartes


End file.
